He's who he needs
by sakura007
Summary: Et si Lucius n'avait jamais été marié à Narcissa? Et si tout ce que vous croyez savoir de lui venait de l'imagination de trois femmes vengeresses? Slash! Dark LuciusSéverusJamesSirius...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** He's who he needs

**Auteur :** Sakura007

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure/Action/Slash

**Couple(s) :** plus tard

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception de quelques uns, et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Ce début de fic repose dans mon ordi depuis plusieurs semaines, peut-être même mois et je n'avais jamais le temps de poster le premier chapitre donc je le fais dans un de mes rares moments de liberté. Je tiens aussi à vous dire qu'une personne de ma famille proche vient de décéder et que je risque donc de ne pas avoir le moral pendant pas mal de temps mais je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire sur toutes mes fics dans un délai minimum!

**Résumé:** Et si Lucius Malefoy avait été manipulé par deux femmes vengeresses qu'il avait rejeté et une qu'il détestait ? Et si Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais fini marier à Narcissa ? Et si Draco était né mais pas de l'union que vous croyez ? Cette fic traite de l'adolescence de Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Lisez car l'histoire est bien différente de celle dont vous entendez toujours parler.

**PS: **Certains personnages que vous pensez avoir été inventés pour des raisons futiles sont au contraires très importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Après tout, il faut être deux pour faire des enfants! Ce n'est pas avec juste un de leurs parents qu'ils risquent de naître!

* * *

Lucius Malefoy était un jeune homme d'une très grande beauté, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, les yeux de la couleur de l'argent, des traits aristocratiques, des muscles bien dessinés ; Lucius Malefoy était sans conteste l'un des étudiants les plus admirés et celui qui attirait le plus de regard. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, derrière cette apparence d'ange se trouve un véritable démon, froid comme la glace, sarcastique et ironique, autoritaire et surtout puissant. Il n'était qu'en sixième année mais il était déjà le prince de la maison Serpentard, toujours entouré de filles ou de garçons, il menait les autres à la baguette. Toute la maison Serpentard était à ses pieds sauf une personne…Séverus Snape en cinquième année. Lucius s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ce dernier était toujours seul alors que sa puissance ne faisait aucun doute et que ses talents en potions étaient reconnus par tous.

* * *

Lucius se releva lentement et s'étira majestueusement, il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à sortir du lit quand sa main rencontra une masse chaude du côté gauche. Il soupira imperceptiblement et regarda qui il avait bien pu ramené chez lui cette nuit. Il ne fut pas choqué en voyant que c'était un homme, un peu plus vieux que lui, et il chercha dans sa mémoire quel pouvait bien être son nom. 

« Dubois ! Si tu pouvais sortir de mon lit, je t'en serais reconnaissant. » dit Lucius de sa voix traînante, réveillant par la même le brun aux yeux noisette.

« Mais… » commença Dubois.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais en venant ici ? Que tu sortirais de ma chambre en te proclamant mon petit-ami ? Et bien tu t'étais trompé, tu n'as été et tu ne resteras qu'un coup d'un soir. Maintenant tu prends tes affaires et tu sors de ma chambre. » coupa froidement Lucius.

Dubois ramassa rapidement ses affaires et partit en courant de la chambre du blond, les larmes aux yeux, pensant émouvoir le jeune homme au cœur de glace. La seule chose qu'il obtint de Lucius avant de disparaître fut un reniflement de dégoût alors que ce dernier s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain.

Lucius se recoiffa distraitement après sa douche et s'habilla rapidement avant de rejoindre la salle à manger, même pressé il restait parfait.

« Lucius, tu aurais pu me prévenir que nous avions un invité. » sourit sa mère.

Malicia Malefoy était une Potter avant son mariage avec Anton Malefoy, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ce n'était pas un mariage arrangé mais bien un mariage d'amour. Ils avaient eut bien du mal à le faire accepter à leurs familles respectives mais elles avaient finalement cédé et permis aux deux jeunes de se marier. Lucius n'aimait quasiment personne excepté ses parents et il se sentait particulièrement chanceux en pensant que ce n'était pas la classe sociale et l'argent qui avaient réunis ses parents, contrairement à la majorité des Serpentards issus de familles au sang-pur.

« Quel invité ? » s'enquit Lucius.

« Un jeune homme brun au physique plus ou moins avantageux, de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir de sa nudeur. » ironisa Malicia, elle adorait son fils mais elle en avait marre de retrouver des jeunes hommes ou des jeunes femmes nus qui courraient vers la sortie, leurs vêtements en main, tous les matins.

« Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. » promit Lucius.

« C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois Luc' et je commence à en avoir assez. Serais-ce trop te demander que de les faire s'habiller avant de les renvoyer de ta chambre ? Déjà que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes tes aventures d'un soir alors si en plus je dois les rencontrer alors qu'elles sont aussi nues qu'un nouveau né, je risque de sérieusement m'énerver. Et tu ne veux pas que je sois en colère, n'est-ce pas Luc' ? » sourit doucereusement sa mère.

Lucius frissonna, sa mère était une des femmes les plus belles, les plus intelligentes et les plus cultivées qu'il connaissait mais elle devenait toute autre quand elle se mettait en colère ; c'est à ces moments là que Lucius savait comment elle avait pu tenir tête à un Malefoy pour finalement l'épouser. Sa mère n'était pas une de ces petites idiotes bien foutues dénuées de cervelle, elle, elle savait s'en servir et jouait de ses charmes pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait, une vraie Malefoy en quelque sorte.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus. » jura Lucius.

« Je l'espère bien. » fit Malicia en souriant doucement.

Lucius soupira intérieurement, il avait réussi à échapper à sa mère et merlin sait comme il en était soulagé.

« Tes affaires sont-elles prêtes ? Nous partons dans une demi-heure. » questionna Malicia.

« Tout est prêt. Père vient-il avec nous ? » interrogea Lucius.

« Non, il s'excuse d'ailleurs auprès de toi mais le Ministre souhaitait le voir ce matin et il n'a pas pu refusé. » répondit Malicia.

« Ce Ministre ne serrait vraiment rien sans père. » constata Lucius.

« Oui, je crois même qu'Anton va se présenter aux prochaines élections ministérielles. C'est lui qui fait tout le travail dans l'ombre alors autant le faire au grand jour. » déclara Malicia.

« Les sorciers l'apprécient. » ajouta Lucius.

« Certains un peu trop d'ailleurs. » soupira Malicia en se rappelant la tonne de lettres d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices dans un des bureaux du manoir.

« Tu n'es pas un peu jalouse ? » interrogea Lucius.

« Jalouse pour des lettres ? Non, il m'en faudrait beaucoup pour être jalouse. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait voir ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous aimions pas. » répondit Malicia.

« Je suis content que ca se passe ainsi. » sourit Lucius.

« Et j'espère bien que tu arrêteras un jour toutes ces ridicules conquêtes pour enfin trouver quelqu'un de valable. De préférence sang-pur si possible mais sang-mêlé au minimum, ton père n'accepterait jamais un sang-de-bourbe ou un moldu dans la famille. » reprit Malicia.

« Et toi ? » questionna Lucius.

« Tant que tu es heureux je me moque de la personne. » répondit Malicia.

« Je te remercie même si je doute que ce jour arrive bientôt. » ricana Lucius.

« Lucius, il est temps de partir, tes valises sont-elles dans ta poche ? » interrogea Malicia.

Lucius hocha la tête et sa mère l'attrapa par le bras avant de transplaner dans un lieu sécurisé par les aurors, à l'écart des moldus. Ils sortirent ensemble et passèrent le mur les séparant du quai 9.3/4, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, ceux des élèves fixaient sa mère avec étonnement et admiration. Lucius laissa fleurir un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, il n'y avait que la femme du frère de sa mère, Alyana Potter, qui pouvait égaler sa beauté alors devant tous ces ridicules sorciers, elle passait pour une déesse avec ses longs cheveux argentés, il en possédait d'ailleurs quelques mèches ; ses yeux violets dont il avait hérité quelques nuances ; ses courbes parfaites ; son maintien aristocratique ; le tout faisait qu'elle ne semblait âgée que de 25 ans alors qu'elle en avait 35.

« Luc' chéri, où sont donc tes amis ? » demanda posément sa mère alors que tous les étudiants l'observaient avec jalousie.

Lucius leur jeta son regard le plus glacial, comment ces pauvres immondices pouvaient-ils lorgner de cette façon sur sa mère ? Sa mère remarqua les regards mais fit comme si de rien n'était, se contentant de conserver son masque impassible, elle avait l'habitude avec toutes les réceptions où elle devait se rendre avec Anton.

« Malicia ? Quelle chance de te retrouver ici, avec toute la foule, j'avais peur de ne pas te voir. » sourit un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, coiffés dans tous les sens, et des lunettes qui cachaient son regard aussi bleu que l'océan, en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Deyvon, comment vas-tu ? Où est Alyana ? » demanda Malicia en rendant l'étreinte à son frère, le seul avec Alyana, James, Lucius et Anton avec qui elle se permettait ce genre de familiarités.

« Je vais bien, je te remercie. Toi aussi tu sembles en pleine forme. Aly est à Sainte-Mangouste, elle s'occupe d'un blessé grave, elle a été appelée d'urgence. Et Anton ? » questionna Deyvon Potter.

« En réunion avec le Ministre, comme d'habitude. » soupira Malicia.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadé qu'Anton remportera les prochaines élections Ministérielles. » sourit doucement Deyvon.

« Je l'espère vraiment. » approuva Malicia.

« Et toi Lucius, comment vas tu ? Prêt pour ta sixième année ? » demanda Deyvon en regardant l'adolescent blond.

« Je vais très bien, merci de le demander parrain. Cette année va sûrement être plus facile que l'année précédente, il n'y a pas le stress des examens. » répondit Lucius avec un petit sourire.

Deyvon lui fit un grand sourire et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de lui remettre un petit paquet, que le blond prit avec curiosité.

« Je sais que ton anniversaire n'est que dans deux jours mais Alyana et moi voulions te le donner en personne et comme Aly est occupée, c'est moi qui te le donne. » expliqua Deyvon.

Lucius retira délicatement l'emballage et ouvrit la petite boîte en argent, à l'intérieur se trouvait une gourmette en argent où son prénom était écrit avait des saphirs, c'était un cadeau très rare car les pierres étaient magiques, elles protégeaient le sorcier car de nombreux sorts de protection pouvaient être placés à l'intérieur, ce qu'avait sûrement du faire son parrain et Alyana.

« Je te remercie parrain, c'est un cadeau magnifique. » remercia sincèrement Lucius, son parrain et sa femme étaient deux autres des personnes qu'il aimait vraiment.

« Au fait, Deyvon, où est James ? » demanda Malicia, voulant voir son filleul.

« Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il est juste parti déposer ses valises. » répondit Deyvon.

En entendant cela, Lucius salua sa mère et son parrain, prétendant qu'il partait faire la même chose alors qu'il voulait simplement éviter son cousin. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas James mais il ne souhaitait pas que leurs liens soient affichés dans toute l'école, il tenait énormément à sa réputation.

* * *

Lucius s'installa dans un compartiment et entreprit de lire un livre épais sur les potions, il était bon dans cette matière mais il n'égalait pas le talent de Séverus Snape, pourtant âgé d'un an de moins que lui, et il voulait y remédier le plus rapidement possible. 

« Lucius, je suis ravie de te voir. » sourit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, habillée de façon sexy avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

« Bellatrix. » salua Lucius.

Bellatrix Black était une jeune femme plutôt fière de son corps, et à raison d'ailleurs mais n'allez pas croire qu'elle était la Circée-couche-toi-là de Poudlard. Elle était d'une intelligence remarquable mais d'un sadisme débordant, une Serpentarde dans toute sa puissance, l'une des deux seules camarades de classe féminines dont Lucius apprécie un tant soit peu la compagnie. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble et Lucius ne le regrettait pas, bien sûr elle était magnifique mais il ne voulait pas rayer leur relation pour un coup d'un soir, et Bellatrix était tout à fait d'accord là dessus.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? » questionna la brune en détachant ses longs cheveux.

« Comme d'habitude, on a beaucoup voyagé, l'Italie, la Grèce, la France, l'Espagne et le Portugal. Mère adore voyager autant. » répondit Lucius.

« C'est pour ça que mon hibou ne parvenait pas à te joindre, tu changeais sans cesse de lieu. » râla Bellatrix.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu m'envoyer un message ? » questionna Lucius.

« Une des amies de ma sœur semblerait vouloir sortir avec Potter et lui demander dès la rentrée. » cracha Bellatrix.

« Une Serpentarde qui désobéit aux ordres ? » s'enquit Lucius, un fin sourcil relevé.

« Apparemment, elle ne voudrait pas passer à côté du grand amour pour des idées débiles. » se moqua Bellatrix.

« Des idées débiles ? Tiens donc, ça va faire longtemps que je ne me suis pas défoulé. On attend les autres et cette garce va comprendre sa douleur avant même d'arriver à Poudlard. » gronda Lucius alors que Bellatrix souriait méchamment.

Ils ne durent attendre que quelques minutes avant que trois jeunes hommes et une jeune femme n'entrent dans le compartiment, Rodolphus Lestrange ou Rod, Christem Zabini ou Chris, Kylian Nott ou Kyl et Natasha Ivanovitch ou Tasha.

« Maintenant que le groupe est réuni, on va pouvoir parler de choses sérieuses. Une Serpentarde semble vouloir outrepasser MES ordres en avouant son amour éternel pour Potter, un Gryffondor. » cracha Lucius.

« Son nom ? » demanda Tasha.

« Evelyne Fudge ! » répondit Bellatrix, pressée de régler son compte à cette idiote, il fallait vraiment manquer de jugeote pour désobéir aux ordres de Lucius.

« La sœur de Cornelius ? Le raseur de Poufsouffle qui a quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans ? » interrogea Kylian.

« Oui ! Elle est pas en cinquième année ? Dans le groupe de ta sœur, non ? » s'enquit Rod en fixant Bellatrix.

« Exact, mais Narcissa sait que si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, elle aurait été dans un sacré pétrin. » ricana Bella.

Lucius se leva soudainement, suivi par ses 5 camarades de classe et ils commencèrent à fouiller les compartiments du train pour trouver la jeune femme. Lucius en était à son cinquième compartiment quand il tomba sur Séverus Snape, le nez plongé dans un livre de potions. Séverus ne releva même pas la tête et Lucius en profita pour le détailler, ils devaient mesurer à peu près la même taille et les deux semblaient aussi fins, les cheveux de Séverus lui arrivaient aux épaules et paraissaient aussi noirs que ceux de James. Lucius les fixa avant de froncer les sourcils, les cheveux de Séverus n'étaient pas du tout gras et son nez était certes plus grand que le sien mais il lui donnait un charme non négligeable. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la sienne et ses yeux que tous le monde voyait noirs, lui donnaient l'impression d'être gris foncé. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il se trouva rapidement attiré par le Serpentard d'un an plus jeune que lui, il serait resté longtemps dans cette position si Séverus n'avait pas relevé la tête vers lui. Lucius put constater que son visage était aussi inexpressif que le sien mais que la lueur dans ses yeux démontraient un étonnement certain quant à la présence du prince des Serpentards dans son compartiment.

« Je me suis trompé de compartiment, on se reverra à Poudlard ! » salua Lucius avant de refermer le compartiment sur le visage perdu de Séverus.

« Lucius, elle est là ! » appela Tasha, deux compartiments plus loin.

Lucius entra dans ledit compartiment, entouré des 5 autres, compartiment composé d'Evelyne Fudge, Narcissa Black, Emedith Parkinson et Eris Ivanovitch (cousine de Tasha). Lucius ferma la porte d'un puissant sortilège avant de l'insonoriser tandis que les filles, excepté Narcissa, se demandaient ce qu'elles avaient pu faire de mal.

« Evelyne, à ce qu'il paraît tu aurais décidé d'avouer à Potter que tu craquais pour lui ? Rappelle moi quels sont mes ordres concernant les Gryffondors ? » demanda froidement Lucius.

« Je…je…il est interdit d'entrer en contact avec les Gryffondors pour faire autre chose que les…insulter. » récita avec peur la jeune femme.

« C'est étrange Lucius, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle connaît la règle, elle connaît ce qui arrive à ceux qui désobéissent et pourtant elle allait tout de même le faire. » fit remarquer Kylian.

« Elle est idiote, voilà tout ! » déclara Tasha.

« Natasha ! » gronda Eris.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà permis d'utiliser mon prénom ? Alors, si tu ne veux pas être punie avec ton _amie_, je te conseille de ne pas recommencer ! » siffla Tasha.

Eris baissa la tête, ne remarquant pas les sourires moqueurs des sixièmes années. Lucius s'avança près d'Evelyne et la gifla si fort qu'elle chuta de son siège alors que ses amies la regardaient avec peine et remords, même Narcissa qui regretta immédiatement sa traîtrise. Il attrapa le col de sa robe et la plaqua contre la porte alors que les autres poussaient les cinquièmes années et s'installaient tranquillement sur les banquettes. Lucius lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre avant de la lâcher, la laissant glisser le long de la porte et crachant du sang.

« Tu as de la chance que je n'aime pas me servir de mes poings pour frapper l'ennemi, surtout les femmes, enfin si tu peux être considérée comme telle. » ironisa Lucius en fixant ses pâles cheveux châtains, son visage aux traits masculins et ses yeux globuleux.

« L'autre méthode est tout aussi douloureuse pourtant. » fit remarquer Rod.

« C'est vrai mais elle aura moins de marques. » ajouta Tasha, qui avait pris la place de sa cousine après l'avoir jetée à terre.

« Crucio ! » commença Lucius tandis qu'Evelyne hurlait de douleur et que les autres cinquièmes années se bouchaient les oreilles devant le mal de leur amie.

Le blond laissa le sort quelques minutes avant d'abaisser sa baguette en souriant méchamment à la rousse, prostrée à ses pieds.

« N'essaye plus jamais de désobéir ou cette fois, je te tuerais ! Et comme si tu étais assez belle ou intelligente pour attirer mon cousin, tu rêves éveillé là, boudin ! » se moqua Lucius.

« Soignez la avant d'arriver à Poudlard ! Si ouvrez la bouche sur ce qui s'est passé ici, vous pouvez être sûre que ce sera la dernière fois que vous l'ouvrirez. » menaça Chris avant de suivre Lucius et de quitter le compartiment pour retourner dans le leur.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Poudlard grâce aux calèches tirées par les Sombrals que Lucius pouvait voir depuis la mort devant ses yeux d'une moldu quand il était encore gamin. La moldu avait tenté de voler un sorcier, il lui avait jeté un sort de stupéfix mais il n'avait pas vu que c'était le vide derrière elle et elle chuta, juste devant Lucius. 

« Lucius, mes parents m'ont demandé de dire aux tiens qu'ils soutenaient ton père pour les prochaines élections. Apparemment, une grande famille d'un autre pays serait un soutien non négligeable pour une candidature. » expliqua Tasha.

« J'en ferais part à mes parents. » acquiesça Lucius.

« Tasha, en Russie aussi vos mariages sont arrangés entre familles au sang-pur ? » questionna Chris.

« Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, en fait, nous avons le droit de choisir nous même notre fiancé tant qu'il s'agit d'un sang-pur. Si c'est un sang-mêlé, nous devons fournir à notre famille une excellente justification à ce choix, autre que notre amour débordant pour lui. En revanche, si personne n'a été trouvé à nos 24 ans, un fiancé nous sera attribué d'office. » répondit Tasha, se remémorant parfaitement des us et coutumes de son pays natal.

« Et si tu le trouvais en Angleterre ? » interrogea Bellatrix.

« Cela ne poserait aucun problème, je pense même que ma famille en serait enchantée, leurs liens seraient encore plus étendus dans le monde. » expliqua Tasha.

« C'est la même chose pour ta cousine ? » s'enquit Kylian.

« Non, ses parents sont moins connus que les miens, c'est pour ça qu'elle a tout à fait le droit de choisir un sang-mêlé sans justification. » grogna Tasha, elle n'appréciait pas du tout sa cousine.

« Nous sommes arrivés ! » déclara Rod en sortant de la calèche après Lucius.

Lucius marcha rapidement vers la Grande Salle, toujours suivi par ses camarades, il s'installa à la même place depuis 5 ans et observa toutes les entrées. Il fixa intensément Séverus Snape quand celui-ci entra et n'en détacha le regard qu'à regret.

« Tu as trouvé une nouvelle victime ? » demanda Kyl.

« Victime ? Chanceux ou chanceuse, tu veux dire, avec ce que je leur fait, je peux t'assurer qu'ils ou elles en redemandent. » répliqua Lucius avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Ils ne sont victimes qu'au moment de leur départ, quand tu les chasse comme des malpropres. » ricana Rod.

« Ils ne méritent pas mieux. » ajouta Chris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » questionna Bellatrix.

« Bella, ils se laissent séduire en seulement quelques heures et s'ils sont virés le lendemain matin, c'est parce qu'ils ne méritent pas Lucius. Seule la personne qui restera plusieurs matins de suite dans son lit pourra être considérée comme autre chose qu'un détritus. » répondit Tasha.

* * *

Lucius n'avait pas vu Séverus Snape depuis la rentrée et son visage lui manquait terriblement sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il effectuait son travail de préfet quand il entendit des voix dans un couloir où peu d'élèves n'aimaient se rendre. 

« Un problème Snivellus ? Tu veux de l'aide ? » ricana une voix que Lucius reconnut comme étant celle de Sirius Black.

Il accéléra l'allure et s'arrêta net quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait ; son masque était toujours en place mais son cousin pouvait bien voir qu'il était très très énervé. Devant lui, Sirius avait sa baguette levé vers Séverus Snape qui était suspendu dans les airs, la tête vers le bas.

« Lucius… » commença James, effrayé par son cousin.

« Ta gueule Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi ton crétin de meilleur ami tient un Serpentard sous un sortilège ? Vous en aviez marre de vos blagues idiotes alors vous avez décidés de l'agresser autrement ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça Lupin, tu es aussi coupable qu'eux. Tu me dégoûtes avec ton air de : je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous mais je vous laisse faire. Et toi Pettigrow, cesse de te cacher derrière les robes de Black, tu es un Gryffondor par Salazar. Expelliarmus ! Wingardium Leviosa ! » cria Lucius avant de jeter ses deux sorts.

L'un envoya Sirius dans le décor, lui faisant relâcher le sort et lâcher Séverus Snape, la tête droit vers le sol tandis que le deuxième l'arrêtait en pleine chute et lui permettait d'atterrir en douceur sur ses pieds.

« Lucius… » tenta une nouvelle fois James, il ne voulait pas se brouiller définitivement avec son cousin.

« Fais toi oublier quelques temps Potter ou ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole. Snape, suis moi ! » ordonna Lucius avant de partir, suivi d'un peu plus loin par Séverus qui se demandait pourquoi diable le blond était intervenu alors qu'il ne traitait pas toujours très bien ses camarades, il se rappelait d'ailleurs très bien de l'état d'Evelyne Fudge à la rentrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle de cours où personne ne pouvait les surprendre puisque Lucius avait fermé et insonorisé la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Séverus.

« Parce que tu m'intéresses. » répondit simplement Lucius.

Séverus recula d'un pas devant ces paroles, ce que remarqua évidemment Lucius qui fronça les sourcils avant de sourire gentiment, enfin aussi gentil que pouvait l'être un Serpentard.

« Je ne te veux pas dans mon lit, Snape. Ta personne est intéressante, tu es un sang pur, non ? » questionna Lucius.

« Non ! Mon père est un sang pur mais ma mère est une sang mêlée, je suis donc moi même un sang mêlé. » répliqua Séverus avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Ne te braques pas ! Ta famille est renommée dans le monde de la magie alors ce n'est sûrement pas pour cette raison que je te rejetterais. » sourit une nouvelle fois Lucius.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai qui pourrait attirer l'attention du prince de Serpentard. » ironisa Séverus.

« Ta solitude, ton don pour les potions, tes notes excellentes dans toutes les matières même histoire de la magie et ta répartie. » répondit Lucius.

« Tu veux juste un jouet ou un…une connaissance ? » reprit Séverus, tentant de voir les réelles motivations de celui qui ressemblait tant à un ange.

« Je veux un ami. » répliqua Lucius.

« L'amitié est une histoire de confiance, et je ne la donne pas si facilement. » contra Séverus, les bras croisés accoudés au bord de la fenêtre, inconscient de la vision de rêve qu'il donnait à Lucius avec les reflets du soleil qui jouaient sur son corps et dans ses cheveux.

« Je le sais parfaitement mais je pense que tu ne risques rien à essayer. » argumenta Lucius.

« Ma dignité ? » proposa Séverus.

« Je te jure sur la famille Malefoy que même si nous ne pouvons être amis, je ne ferais rien contre toi qui puisse t'humilier. » promit Lucius.

« Je peux te laisser une chance mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu es déçu. » le prévint Séverus.

* * *

Voili voilou! Reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence mais je suis interdite d'ordinateur pour encore quelques semaines, j'ai réussi à voler la clef d'internet en douce donc je vais poster tout ce que je peux et j'essayerais de la reprendre plus tard pour le reste.**

**Je suis désolé pour vos reviews, je les ai lu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour le moment. Je remercie simplement tout le monde et m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente.**

**Bonne lecture. Sakura007**_

* * *

" Je le sais parfaitement mais je pense que tu ne risques rien à essayer. " argumenta Lucius._

_" Ma dignité ? " proposa Séverus._

_" Je te jure sur la famille Malefoy que même si nous ne pouvons être amis, je ne ferais rien contre toi __qui puisse t'humilier. " promit Lucius._

_" Je peux te laisser une chance mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu es déçu. " le prévint Séverus._

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Lucius marchait tranquillement, entouré par ses camarades, jusqu'au parc, où se déroulaient les cours de SCM.

" Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudié les Phantelms, quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ? " demanda le professeur Gobeplanche.

Tasha fronça les sourcils et leva la main, pour la première fois depuis…très longtemps, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer son professeur.

" Miss Ivanovitch, ravi de vous voir lever la main pour la première fois en plus de six ans. "

" Je peux tout à fait reprendre mon attitude normale, si vous le souhaitez. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si toute la classe levait la main. " cracha la Serpentarde.

Lucius regardait la blonde avec amusement, Natasha était russe, fille de l'empereur de Russie envoyée à Poudlard pour échapper au mage noir qui voulait exterminer sa famille quand elle n'avait que 11 ans. Son frère jumeaux fut envoyé en Bulgarie à Durmstrang et sa petite sœur de 2 ans de moins qu'elle en France à Beauxbâtons. Elle était l'une des plus belles filles de l'école, les cheveux presque aussi clairs que les siens qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos, les traits fins et aristocratiques comme lui, la peau claire, de magnifiques yeux azurs et une silhouette de rêve. Mais ce que préférait Lucius chez elle était sa répartie, son intelligence, sa ruse et sa culture…Comme avec Bellatrix, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble et ils ne le regrettaient pas. Ils étaient amis depuis leur première année où elle ne lui avait pas permis de la rabaisser et où il lui avait fait comprendre que même si elle venait d'une famille royale, elle ne lui était pas supérieure. En fait, Lucius la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, sa seule véritable amie féminine, sa petite sœur en quelque sorte.

" Non, c'était juste une constatation, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je vous en prie, dites nous ce que vous savez sur cette espèce. " s'excusa le professeur, il avait toujours eu peur des Serpentards, et en particulier de ce groupe là.

" Ils proviennent et ne vivent qu'en Russie, ils y sont d'ailleurs extrêmement protégés, je me demande même comment vous avez pu vous en procurer un. Bref, ce sont des créatures ressemblant beaucoup aux petits des chats, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence destinée à se protéger car quand ils veulent se défendre contre un agresseur, ils reprennent leur véritable apparence. Ils sont alors de la taille d'une panthère, des ailes translucides dans le dos, des canines acérées et bien plus longues que chez n'importe quel félin et comme certains serpents ils peuvent empoisonner leurs agresseurs. Il agit en seulement quelques heures et le seul antidote est la salive du même animal sur la plaie. C'est la seule espèce presque vénérée en Russie, leurs pouvoirs sont immenses et leur magie unique, ce sont eux qui choisissent leur maître et non le contraire, un peu comme les baguettes. " expliqua Tasha.

" Excellent Miss Ivanovitch, je n'en aurais pas dit davantage moi même. Si j'ai pu vous en présenter un c'est parce que votre nouveau professeur de DCFM qui est arrivé ce matin en est le maître. " reprit le professeur.

" Comment tu savais tout ça ? " demanda Chris.

" Mr Zabini, une question ? " questionna le professeur.

" Non professeur, vous devez entendre des voix. " ricana Chris.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien, se contentant de répondre aux questions des Serdaigles.

" Tu te rappelles de Kisa ? " sourit malicieusement Tasha.

" Ton bébé chat ? " répondit Chris les sourcils froncés avant de tilter et d'ouvrir grands ses yeux sous le choc de la révélation.

" Tu veux dire que je dors près d'un Phantelm depuis 6 ans sans le savoir ? " siffla Bellatrix.

" Ca ne vous a jamais parut étrange qu'elle ne grandisse jamais ? " rigola Tasha.

" Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un Lazem. " répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

" Ne dis jamais ça devant elle, ce sont leurs ennemis jurés. Un peu comme les vampires et les loup-garous, les Phantelms vivent en Russie et les Lazems en Ukraine. Tu peux être sûr que si l'un des deux entre sur le territoire de l'autre il sera massacré dans la minute qui suit. " raconta Tasha.

" Pas joyeux ton histoire. " constata Rod.

" C'était pas le but. " sourit vicieusement la russe.

" C'est ton garde du corps ? " proposa Lucius, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi la russe était venue seule alors qu'elle était en danger de mort.

" Bien vu. " sourit Tasha.

" Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas toujours avec toi ? " s'enquit Kylian.

" Elle a des pouvoirs que tu ne peux même pas soupçonner, si je suis en danger, elle le saura. " rétorqua Tasha.

" Dis moi Lucius, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Snape ? " demanda Bellatrix, changeant complètement de sujet mais s'attirant l'attention de tous.

" J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'attaquer à lui. " menaça Tasha.

Lucius releva brusquement les yeux et fixa la russe, un sentiment de jalousie lui tordant le ventre, il vérifia que son masque était toujours en place avant de lui répondre.

" Depuis quand tu connais Snape toi ? "

" Depuis sa troisième année, il était emmerdé par un sort des maraudeurs et je l'ai aidé à s'en débarrasser. On a discuté pas mal de temps après ça et je l'apprécie énormément, il me rappelle mon meilleur ami en Russie quand j'étais petite mais qui s'est fait tuer pour me protéger. Ca m'étonne un peu que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué parce que dès que je disparaissais c'était pour aller le voir. " répondit Tasha, un sourire triste collé aux lèvres.

" Je ne savais pas que ton ami s'était fait tuer. " s'excusa silencieusement Lucius.

" Il s'appelait Nikai, je l'adorais, on était toujours fourrer ensemble, on voulait même se marier ensemble. Ce jour là on jouait dans le grand jardin de son manoir quand un des adeptes du mage noir de mon pays est apparu et il m'a lancé l'avada kedavra. J'aurais du mourir mais il s'est jeté devant moi et il est tombé, les yeux encore ouverts, mort. Mes parents et leur suite sont arrivés entre temps en courant et ont neutralisé l'ordure mais c'était trop tard pour Nikai, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie. C'est à partir de ce moment que mes parents nous ont envoyé dans d'autres pays pour nous protéger et que je suis entrée à Poudlard. C'est aussi après ça que je me suis jurer de ne plus jamais pleurer. " raconta Tasha, le regard dans le vague, semblant se remémorer cet épisode douloureux de sa vie.

Ses amis la regardèrent choqués, ils n'auraient jamais pu s'imaginer que la russe avait été victime d'une telle tragédie. Au contraire, ils avaient toujours penser qu'elle avait toujours été heureuse dans son enfance, étant la plus enjouée des 6.

" C'est donc ton petit-ami ? " questionna Lucius, sachant qu'il serait incapable d'en vouloir à Tasha si la réponse était positive.

" Bien sûr que non, c'est juste mon ami. Toute la maison Serpentard pense qu'il n'a aucun ami pourtant je vais le voir assez souvent. A croire que les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. En tout cas, les Maraudeurs avaient bien morflés après ça. " rigola Tasha en se remémorant le moment où elle leur avait fait boire une potion d'insultemonis, ils avaient injurié tout le monde sur leur passage pendant plusieurs heures, même les professeurs y étaient passés. Ils avaient d'ailleurs récolté un certain nombre d'heures de colle.

Lucius sentit le nœud de son ventre se desserrer, il se sentait doublement heureux, non seulement Tasha et Séverus ne sortaient pas ensemble, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça l'aurait dérangé que ce soit le cas, mais en plus, Séverus avait au moins une amie dans la maison Serpentard et Lucius était bien résolu à être son deuxième.

" Alors ? Tu ne vas pas le blesser, n'est-ce pas ? " s'enquit Tasha.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas en faire mon coup du soir et je ne veux pas non plus me défouler dessus. " rigola légèrement Lucius devant l'air soulagé de la russe.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de lui alors ? " questionna Bellatrix, n'appréciant pas particulièrement l'échange muet entre ses deux amis, pas plus que Chris d'ailleurs.

" En faire mon ami. " sourit Lucius en voyant le sourire de la russe s'agrandir.

" On te suffit plus ? " gronda la brune.

Kylian regarda bizarrement la brune, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière, Lucius avait le droit de se faire d'autres amis et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'elle était bien idiote de s'adresser à lui de cette façon, Lucius n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui parle comme ça, le dernier à avoir essayé est d'ailleurs toujours à Sainte Mangouste.

" Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà considérée comme mon amie. " répliqua méchamment Lucius.

" Alors je suis quoi ? Un bouche trou ? " siffla Bellatrix.

" Une potiche ? " proposa Lucius avec un sourire mauvais.

Bellatrix se releva brusquement, ses longs cheveux noirs volant derrière elle, et marcha d'un pas raide et rapide jusqu'au château sans que le professeur ne la remarque, occupé avec les Serdaigles.

" Elle est jalouse. " constata Tasha en s'allongeant et en posant sa tête sur les jambes de Lucius.

Les autres garçons regardèrent curieusement leurs deux amis étendus dans l'herbe en plein cours, ils avaient toujours su qu'ils étaient proches mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Lucius permette ce genre de familiarités à la russe.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi. " répliqua Lucius en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde, le regard rivé sur le château.

Lucius avait un air renfrogné depuis la dispute mais il remit rapidement son masque en voyant le regard choqué des quatre garçons sur Tasha et lui.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " questionna le blond en haussant un sourcil.

" Je ne savais pas que tu la laissais être aussi proche, c'est tout. " déclara Chris.

" C'est comme ça depuis notre première année, on est trop fiers pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Des fois, ça fait des étincelles mais on peut pas rester éloigner trop longtemps. C'est marrant que vous n'ayez jamais rien remarqué, quoique ça fait longtemps que je m'abstiens de lui sauter dessus, depuis ses aventures en fait, je ne voudrais pas lui gâcher ses chances. " rigola Tasha.

" Même avec toi dans mes pattes ils sont tous à mes pieds. " sourit Lucius.

**C'est fou ce qu'il est plus détendu avec elle, **pensa Chris.

" Je vais la chercher. " laissa échapper Rod avant de partir vers le château.

" Je ne savais pas qu'il se souciait autant d'elle. " fit remarquer Chris.

" Ils sont fiancés depuis leur naissance, il essaie de faire en sorte que leur mariage se fasse dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Il ne le montre pas mais il envie énormément tes parents Lucius, lui aussi aimerait un mariage d'amour et pas un mariage de convenances. " expliqua Kylian.

" Vous êtes déjà fiancés vous aussi ? " questionna Tasha.

" Ma famille est d'origine italienne, ils n'ont pas les mêmes mœurs qu'en Angleterre. Le mariage de mes parents aussi était un mariage d'amour, comme celui de mes grands-parents et ainsi de suite. C'est pour ça que je peux choisir qui je veux pour perpétuer la lignée tant que ce n'est pas un moldu ou un cracmol. " déclara Chris.

" Je crois que mes parents m'avaient trouvé une fiancée mais elle a été tuée, et celle d'après également…maintenant j'ai le droit de choisir moi même, ils ne veulent pas risquer de provoquer une autre mort. " rigola Kylian.

" Qui les a tué ? " interrogea Tasha.

" Mon frère, Cain, vous avez déjà du le voir, il est en septième année à Serpentard. Il a tué toutes nos fiancées pour nous permettre de pouvoir choisir nous mêmes. Ces filles étaient nos fiancées alors qu'elles avaient déjà plus de 30 ans, l'horreur quand je l'ai appris. " frissonna de dégoût Kylian.

" Et toi Lucius ? " questionna Chris.

" Ma mère est une Potter tu sais donc je peux faire ce que je veux ,elle ne m'aurait jamais imposé quelqu'un. Mon père est d'accord avec elle mais il veut que ce soit au minimum un sang-mêlé. " répondit Lucius.

" Le cours est terminé. On a quoi maintenant ? " demanda Chris.

" Métamorphose avec la vieille MacGo. " soupira Kylian.

Lucius soupira mais se leva rapidement à la suite de Tasha et se dirigea vers la classe de MacGonagall. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'elle prendrait sa retraite. En chemin, il rencontra James qui le regardait toujours avec son air désolé sur le visage depuis l'incident ; il soupira mais lui fit un signe de tête, pour lui dire que tout était oublié. James lui fit un éblouissant sourire, que ne manqua pas de remarquer une rousse nommée Lilyane Evans avant de détourner le regard en rougissant. Lucius sourit d'un narquois devant la scène avant d'entrer dans sa salle de classe, à côté de Tasha qui s'était installée le plus loin possible de Bellatrix.

" Pourquoi es-tu aussi loin d'elle ? " chuchota Lucius alors que MacGonagall commençait déjà l'explication de son cours.

" Pour avoir un peu de paix le temps que durera votre dispute. Tu sais, c'est vraiment éreintant de la côtoyer presque 24h/24. " souffla presque désespérément Tasha.

" Ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas Miss Ivanovitch ? Vous vous croyez trop intelligente pour prendre des notes ? " claqua la voix de MacGonagall.

" Effectivement, je me moque éperdument de ce que vous pouvez raconter. " répliqua Tasha sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades.

" Retenue ce soir à 20h Miss. " déclara MacGonagall avant de reprendre son cours.

" Désolé, c'est de ma faute. " s'excusa Lucius.

" Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était calculé. Séverus aussi s'est fait coller par elle ce soir à 20h alors j'ai fait ça pour lui tenir compagnie. " ricana Tasha.

Lucius réfléchit rapidement aux moyens de rejoindre son amie et Séverus en colle avant de sourire diaboliquement. Il pointa sa baguette sur Bellatrix, prononça une formule assez fortement pour que MacGonagall l'entende et se moqua de Bellatrix :

" Tu as de la chance de faire partie de mes connaissances, sinon ta punition pour m'avoir parlé comme ça aurait été bien plus longue. Ah, et cette forme te convient bien mieux que l'autre. "

Devant toute la classe, sur le siège à côté de Rod, se trouvait une gigantesque araignée, une veuve noire pour être exact. Plusieurs Poufsouffles s'évanouirent devant la vue plus qu'hideuse de Bellatrix et les Serpentards s'écartèrent avec une grimace de dégoût.

" Malefoy, 20 points en moins pour Serpentard et une colle à 20h en compagnie de Miss Ivanovitch et de Mr Snape. Néanmoins, 10 points pour cette excellente métamorphose. " acheva le professeur avec un micro-sourire.

Lucius sourit légèrement alors que Tasha pouffait à côté de lui et que les autres Serpentards étaient abasourdis. Le professeur MacGonagall rendit son apparence à Bellatrix, qui partit en courant de la salle après un regard noir destiné à Lucius.

" Tu crois qu'elle va te pardonner un jour ? " questionna Tasha, un peu soucieuse, Lucius avait été un peu trop loin pour que les réconciliations se fassent comme toujours.

" Non, et je m'en moque à vrai dire. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'était qu'une fille un peu plus maligne que les autres, c'est tout. Je ne désire pas me réconcilier avec elle pour la simple raison qu'elle n'a jamais été mon amie et que je souhaite changer mes fréquentations du tout au tout. J'en ai marre de me traîner des boulets sans arrêts, au moins il y aura du challenge à Serpentard maintenant. " ricana Lucius.

" Tu penses vraiment qu'elle tentera de prendre ta place ? " questionna Tasha.

" Evidemment, cette fille n'est motivée que par le pouvoir, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. " répondit Lucius.

" Ca va faire longtemps qu'une lutte de pouvoir n'a plus été engagée à l'intérieur de Serpentard. " sourit la russe.

* * *

" Sev' ! " cria la jeune russe en se jetant au cou de Sevérus qui lui sourit gentiment en la faisant tourner dans ses bras avant de la reposer doucement et de saluer Lucius d'un mouvement de tête.

" Pourquoi t'es-tu fais collé au fait ? " demanda Lucius au brun.

" Je suis arrivé en retard. " dit simplement le brun.

" N'insiste pas Luc', même à moi il ne veut pas me dire ce qui l'a retenu. " soupira Tasha, avec un faux air désespéré.

" Une conquête peut-être ? " proposa Lucius avec un pincement au cœur, qu'il repoussa violemment.

" Une mauvaise rencontre plutôt. Vous êtes content maintenant ? " grogna Séverus.

" Les Maraudeurs ? " interrogea Tasha en fronçant les sourcils.

" Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils restent calmes ces derniers temps. Potter est même venu s'excuser. " répondit Séverus, encore abasourdi par les excuses du Gryffondor.

Lucius, quand à lui, avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, ça lui faisait plaisir que son cousin cesse de maltraiter Séverus uniquement pour ne pas se le mettre à dos.

" Vous êtes en avance. " remarqua le professeur MacGonagall en les faisant entrer dans sa salle de classe.

" Bien. Votre retenue consistera à noter impartialement ces essais de 2èmes années de Poufsouffle dans toutes ces matières. Il va s'en dire que les professeurs vérifieront et que si le travail est mal fait, vous risquez d'autres punitions. Je reviendras vous voir dans deux heures, tâchez d'avoir au moins corrigé la moitié. " ordonna le professeur avant de quitter la salle.

" Poufsouffle ? Quelle plaie ! Cette maison n'est bonne à rien. " soupira Tasha.

" Souvenir de Duncan ? " ricana Séverus en fixant la blonde.

" On est sorti ensemble deux jours, il était mignon dans son genre. Vous croyez tous que les Poufsouffles sont gentils, niais, doux et tout…et vous avez raison. J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi ennuyeux de toute ma vie, il ne voulait pas me quitter de la journée. Le pire c'est qu'il avait deux ans de plus que moi et que c'est moi qui lui expliquait ses devoirs, je l'ai largué vite fait bien fait, à ce qu'il paraît il aurait pleuré pendant deux jours. Pitoyable ! " cracha Tasha.

" Je t'avais prévenu pourtant puisque j'avais déjà fait l'expérience. " intervint Lucius.

" Je t'écouterais la prochaine fois. " jura Tasha en rigolant.

" Tant mieux. Bon Séverus, tu t'occupes des potions ? " demanda Lucius en regardant les piles des différentes matières.

" Pas de problèmes. " acquiesça le brun.

" Tasha, tu t'occupes de la SACM ? " continua Lucius avec un sourire malicieux.

" Avec plaisir, je vais lui montrer à ce prof ce qu'est une vrai correction. Tu te rends compte qu'il ose nous rendre des copies en y laissant toutes sortes de tâches et autres substances inconnues ? Rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoûte. " grimaça la jeune fille.

Les deux garçons sourirent doucement, la blonde détestait leur professeur de SACM et eux aussi, non seulement leurs copies étaient tâchées mais en plus il ne connaissait pas la moitié de sa matière ; ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Dumbledore le gardait depuis déjà trois ans.

" Bon moi je prends Sortilèges. " décida Lucius en s'attaquant à une pile de copies.

¾ d'heure plus tard, Tasha se redressa en s'étirant, une pile de copies parfaitement corrigées devant elle.

" Ce qui est bien avec les Poufsouffles, c'est qu'ils ne font jamais plus que ce qui leur ait demandé, ils ont même tendance à faire moins. " remarqua Tasha.

" Tout à fait d'accord. " approuva Lucius en se redressant à son tour.

" Et j'ajouterais qu'ils sont totalement incultes en ce qui concerne les potions. " soupira Séverus, la meilleure note était un C+.

Lucius étouffa un rire tandis que Tasha ébouriffait les cheveux du brun, qui lui jeta un regard noir en retour dont elle ne s'offusqua en rien.

" Il reste combien de matières ? " demanda Séverus.

" Trois. Histoire de la magie, Métamorphose et DCFM. " répondit Lucius en examinant les copies restantes.

" Je prends métamorphose. " choisit directement la blonde.

" Ca m'étonne pas. Tu peux t'occuper d'histoire de la magie ? J'ai jamais écouté son cours. " interrogea Lucius en fixant le brun.

" Ca me va. Dites, vous croyez que Binns dira quelque chose si je laisse des commentaires sur leurs copies ? " fit Séverus, le regard rêveur, il avait vraiment envie de se défouler sur les copies des Poufsouffles.

" Vas y, te gêne pas. Je vous ai pas attendu avant de le faire sur celles de SACM. " ricana Tasha, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

" Je sens qu'on est bons pour d'autres retenues à ce rythme là. " soupira Lucius, faussement désespéré alors qu'il était plus qu'amusé.

" Dis Sev…comment ça va chez toi ? " demanda prudemment Tasha en relevant la tête de ses copies.

Séverus jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lucius mais décida de lui faire confiance en répondant à son amie devant lui :

" Mieux depuis qu'ils savent que je te fréquente. Ils espèrent même que je te séduise afin qu'on se marient ensembles. "

" Les Snape sont pourtant très estimés, pourquoi ont-ils besoin de vouloir te fiancer à une sang-pure ? " interrogea Lucius.

" Mes parents veulent soi-disant le mieux pour moi, ils sont très durs, j'ai souvent fini en sang après nos entrevues concernant mon avenir. Ils ne trouvent pas ça très glorieux de vouloir trouver un travail dans les potions ou la DCFM. Alors soit je persiste dans mon choix et je me trouve un sang-pur pour relever mon niveau soit je choisis un métier qu'ils veulent et je me marie avec qui je veux. Ni cracmol ni moldu bien sûr. " ironisa Séverus, il haïssait sa famille depuis son plus jeune âge.

" Je suis rassurée qu'ils te laissent tranquille depuis ma dernière visite. Au fait Lucius, ton cousin, il est bi ? " interrogea Tasha.

" James ? Bi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? " interrogea Lucius, clairement curieux.

" Je l'ai plusieurs fois surpris en train de mater le cul de certains mecs. " répondit Tasha.

" C'est possible après tout. Tout ce que je sais de sa vie amoureuse c'est qu'il ne reste avec personne plus d'une semaine. " déclara Lucius en haussant les épaules.

" Il y en a une qui va être déçue dans ce cas là. " ajouta Séverus.

" Qui ? " questionna Tasha, elle adorait savoir tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

" Evans, il la déteste et s'il est bi, il a du choix avant de remarquer qu'elle existe. " ricana Séverus.

" Tu ne l'aimes pas. " constata simplement Tasha.

" Cette fille est une hypocrite, et à mon avis elle travaille sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Elle fait semblant d'être la jeune fille parfaite, aimable, gentille…mais en fait c'est une vrai manipulatrice, une garce et j'en passe. " expliqua Séverus.

" Elle a les yeux verts et les cheveux roux ? " interrogea Lucius.

" Oui c'est bien elle. Il faut s'en méfier, elle est intelligente. " fit Tasha.

" Où en êtes vous ? " questionna le professeur MacGonagall qui venait de faire son retour dans la salle.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, reviews please!!! **


End file.
